RNA interaction with genomic DNA is able to influence and regulate the transcription of DNA. Non-coding RNAs such as microRNAs (miRNAs) have been shown to regulate transcription by mediating DNA modification and by changing chromatin structure, such as by changing chromatin from an active state to an inactive state, although in many cases, the mechanisms by which RNA regulate DNA transcription are unknown.